Once More
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: Time Travel AU. The terrorists in Area 11 are getting out of control, and Prince Clovis' incompetence is getting on Charles Zi Britannia's nerves. So, he sends someone else to take care of it. This is Yaoi. BoyXBoy. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Prlogue

**Prolouge.**

2010 A.T.B

Lady Marianne Vi Britannia was having quite the strange feeling all day. She wasn't sure what it was about. It was just there, and it refused to leave. The night had came however, and she was expecting her brother in law, V.V to come.

She wasn't sure what had brought his visit on. She just knew it couldn't be good. That man's attitude towards her had never been good. There was always a degree of resentment towards her from the child like immortal. And it never sat well with her to be alone with him.

She gave a sigh. Lelouch and Nunnally were asleep, and she had dismissed Cornelia and the guards, so they would be in complete privacy. A small smile appeared on her lips. Cornelia was a powerful young woman. And Cornelia's idolization of her since she was a little girl, was very cute. She was as proud of her, as if she was Marianne's own child.

Speaking of her own children, she was going to miss them. Charles had decided to send both of them to Japan, for negotiations. She had refused, as she wasn't sure what Charles' plan was -he had refused to tell her all of the little details, and even as his wife, she couldn't have all of his plans- but she couldn't sway him from whatever plan he had. She might love him, but she had figured out long ago, he didn't truly care about all of his children, he believed that achieving their dream would make it better in the end.

Lelouch, her little boy. Already seems so intelligent and brilliant, he might one day outshine his half brother Schneizel. He seemed to have made it his personal mission to keep his little sister Nunnally, and half sister Euphy to not stop smiling.

Nunnally was so cute and adorable too. She seemed to have a lot of energy, a hell of a lot more than Lelouch, that's for sure. She loved both of them, she hoped that she would not lose them. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, then approached the immortal boy.

"What did you call me for today? I cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw," she asked.

"Sorry to do this. Especially without Charles around," Marianne frowned, not understanding what V.V was up to.

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?" she asked to be sure, a horrible feeling was filling her with dread at this point.

"Hm? Oh, no. This is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone. From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman who's led the man astray," Marianne's heart kept beating faster and faster with every sentence coming out.

"Lady Marianne!" a guard called.

"I told you to stay out of here," she called back, before seeing the guns. Everything froze, then she heard gunshots. It took what felt like eternity before she realized that she was not the one who was shot, but the two guards with V.V.

The child like immortal looked at the two corpses in shock and fear.

"What?" he screamed before a gunshot flew from the back of his head, piercing his skull. _"That wouldn't keep him down for long,"_ she thought. She didn't hear the order that was given from the child that was there. All she saw in shock, were the guards restraining the immortal boy.

It took more than Marianne will ever be willing to admit to get over the shock of what she had just went through. She finally looked from where V.V had been, to see what had almost gave her a heart attack.

Her little boy, her Lelouch, stood there, a hard look on his face. Him standing there, alone was reason enough to panic. What turned her blood to ice, however, were his eyes. His right eye, hard, glaring at the body that was being restrained, mature, and knowing.

His right eye. His left eye, red. Red with the Geass symbol embedded in it, flapping and unstopping. He finally looked at her. His eyes growing softer, more tender. He covered his right eye, preventing Marianne from seeing it any longer.

"Mother," he called to her, voice young, yet commanding. There was no way her little boy had grown up this much in a matter of hours. Marianne had a hard time breathing the more she looked at her son's eye. "We need to talk," he finally said.

Before Marianne could summon the power to replay, she heard small footsteps running. They stopped at the top of the stairs. Marianne looked up. Her eyes widened once more, seeing it was none other than Nunnally. Tears stained her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that were focused on her brother.

The young girl ran down the stairs, quick as lightning, she ran towards her brother tackling him in a bone crushing hug, babbling away things Marianne could not understand. The only words Marianne could hear were "How could you, you can't leave me, never again, never again,"

Then a whimper came from the corner of the room. All three of them turned to the source of the sound. The young Anya Alstreim was there, clutching the railing and Marianne's shock, Nunnally took a deep breath, and went to Anya's side. She hugged the young child, and starting rocking and shushing her. The young girl most likely grateful and distraught, clutched Nunnally harder, and buried her face in the young princess' chest.

Marianne just wanted someone to tell her what the fuck was going on at that point, OK? her brother in law had just tried to kill her, her ten year old son who had Geass -Who had Geass- had just saved her, and her daughter had just came down running clutching her brother and babbling like the boy had just died in front of her eyes. What the hell?

Her eyes went to Lelouch once more. She nodded at him, shaking in fear. Fear of what, she could not tell. But she had to find out what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

2017 A.T.B

Aria 11 was in complete and utter panic. For a few months now there had been a terrorist cell going around, stealing and destroying Britannian property. Viceroy Clovis had tried to do everything in his power to stop these terrorists. Key word here being tried. And so we can most definitely surmise that he had failed.

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia had became impatient with his son. He had given Cloves two months to stop the nuisance that had kept on growing. And while Clovis had tried his best. He had failed, to the surprise of no one in the family.

The terrorists, calling themselves The Black Knights -a name only known in Japan- had gained power, not enough to be a threat mind you, as no one in the homeland had paid much attention to that Area.

Two thirds of the world were now under Britannian rule. The E.U was beaten by 2014 A.T.B, and the fact that one single area was rebelling against Britannia was only seen as laughable, and outright futile. However to lose to such thing would be a disgrace upon the Empire. And since Clovis had failed. Emperor Charles had announced that there would be a new Viceroy in Area 11, and that the moment the new Viceroy takes command, Prince Clovis would be ordered to return to the homeland.

What Clovis along with the area don't know however was, who the hell is replacing him? The emperor was tight lipped, refusing to answer the prince's question. And so not knowing who is replacing Clovis, everyone is practically in a constant state of panic.

Clovis, they were used to. The nobles, the terrorists, the people themselves. They know how Clovis would act or react, the fact that someone else is going to come, someone who could be a lot worse than the prince is giving everyone anxiety.

Already preparations were being made. A ball is being prepared by Clovis and the nobles, the Japanese were mentally preparing themselves, and the terrorists...well.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Are you kidding me? A new Viceroy that easily?" a brown haired man yelled in frustration. "I mean what is up with this emperor? Couldn't he at least let us beat that pompes prince before he sent someone else? Now all of our plans will be useless."

"As if you remotely worked on them, Tamaki" yelled one of the black knights at the man now known as Tamaki.

"I helped," he said indignant. Everyone there except two people rolled their eyes.

Naoto Kozuki, whose eyes never left his little sister finally asked her. "What do you think, Kallen? You usually have an idea on what's going on."

His red haired, ace pilot, little sister had had for a long time, a way of knowing things, others could not know. No one could figure out how, but Kallen's intuition had not failed them yet, they wouldn't be where they are now if it weren't for her. But now she stood there, biting her thumb nail in obvious worry.

Kallen, startled, looked at her brother. She shock her head. She did not know who it would be. If it's anything at all like what had happened before -and most things so far had- it would be Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia who would be sent here. However Kallen had had a bad feeling about this, and she couldn't be sure of the outcome of what's coming next. So like everyone else in Japan, she waits to find out who the new Viceroy will be.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The day had came for the new Viceroy to arrive. As soldiers and nobles arrived to greet them, whoever they are. They could see that Prince Clovis was nervous. And rightly so. After all a prince of Britannia had lost again and again in the span of months to some Eleven terrorists, and had had absolutely no way of fixing that disgrace upon his name, or the empire's name. So the fear was justified.

Clovis hoped against all hope for two things. For his father to be lenient on him -unlikely as it might be- and for the new Viceroy to fail as well. Then at least he could say that it was not completely his fault. Knowing his luck for the past months however, the new Viceroy would be Cornelia, and she would destroy the idiotic terrorists who had dared to challenge Britannian rule.

It wasn't his fault! He wasn't a fighter, or a leader fit for war. Clovis would like to say that he had kept his cool through all the waite. Villetta Nu, a knight of honor stood by his side, along with his personal guards behind him. Ready for whichever of his siblings to come forth and give him a tongue lashing.

They had landed, everyone the aircraft, a boy no older than seventeen with tanned skin, and whight knight of honor clothes descended. Everyone's eyes widened. Some in surprise, some in fear, and some in wonder, not understanding who that is, or why a clearly Japanese boy was there. Villetta Nu was one of them, her anger rose as she saw the Eleven descend, she looked at the prince to understand what was going on, and ask why he didn't order anyone to shoot the boy on sight. Her words died in her throat as she saw the look of complete terror on prince Clovis' face.

"Your highness?" she asked.

The prince blinked seeming to have retained his composure with a deep breath. "Your highness, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I can finally tell which sibling it is, or should I say which set of siblings it is."

Villita's eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion. While Clovis was panicking the fuck out. The fates hated him, he just knew. Forget Cornelia, forget fucking Schnizel. It was Lelouch! Fucking Lelouch of all people. He wouldn't just destroy the terrorists. He would fucking decimate them!

Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Black Prince, the eleventh Prince who had rose to be second in line to the throne. The Angelic Demon of Britannia. Why the fuck was he handling a punch of terrorists. The boy who had conquered the E.U at fourteen. His father must have been pissed at him. That's it, he's dead, disinheritance be damned, he was a fucking goner.

That's when said Black Prince descended down the stairs. Beautiful, and frighteningly angelic indeed. Wearing his trademark black outfit, which highlighted his pale skin. With a gray and black eyepatch on his left eye, with three amethyst stones descending from it. One dangling from the front, under his eye, and the other two are at the end of the strings that tied the eyepatch, complementing the color of his visible eye.

A smirk adorned his lips. His visible eye half lidded. He exceeded power and control. Had since he was ten years old.

"My dear brother Clovis," he called. And Clovis could do nothing but shake his head and smile adoringly at his younger brother.

Lelouch was a favorite. Among the royal siblings there were those who get along quite well. Some favored siblings above others. Lelouch was one of the youngest, and even taking to account his achievements, he was doted upon. He was Schnizel's favorite, Cornelia's ward, and even he himself had loved Lelouch above others of his siblings.

And he had thanked his lucky stars that Lelouch did like him as well. He might not be one of his favorite siblings, but Clovis was one Lelouch had showed affection to. Siblings like Guinevere and Carline had gotten Lelouch's destain. A word to the wise, do not underestimate Lelouch's hatred. He is the embodiment of the phrase "resent and remember." after all Guinevere was the first to have called him the Peasant Prince, and he had not forgiven that, ever.

"My dear Lelouch, it has been too long," Lelouch fixed his sibling with a sweet smile, his visible eye closing in the process as he came closer to Sir Kururugi. The knight extended his elbow to the prince. Lelouch's arm entangled in Kururugi's. He ran his hand down his knight's arm before settling his palm on the inside of Kururgi's elbow.

"So, where is she?" Clovis asked.

Just then, a frighteningly fast object came running down. The princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, had descended down in a speed that would make her mother proud, and hugged prince Clovis. Clovis happily returned the hug. Like this Nunnally was the sweetest thing ever, her smile, her sweet face, and her actions, no one would believe what this little one was truly capable of. Again, Clovis thanked his luck that the Vi Britannians do in fact like him.

Her knight, or as close to as she could get at this age, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald came down. He bowed to Clovis, and stood beside his charge.

"Brother Clovis, I'm so glad you look well," she said, with a smile looking up at him. Clovis smiled back at her.

"Yes I suppose we do have a lot to catch up on don't we?"


	3. Chapter 3: A bit of exposition

_**Shiranai Atsune**_ ** _:_ Hello Dear, I wanted to say that I truly appreciate all the reviews and PM. I wanted to answer all or any of your questions that would not give too big of a spoiler. So here I go. **

**The first thing you asked about Anya. Well lets see, she's an adorable little buff of pink and Lelouch is the biggest mother hen to ever hen, so yes, she is very close to them.**

 **Yes we are getting Flashbacks like I said so don't worry.**

 **When is C.C. coming in? Whenever she wants I guess ;) She is C.C. after all.**

 **So what made you think Suzaku is back too? I did say Kallen and Lelouch were but I didn't even give Suzaku dialog to give you a hint. Also it's not just those three, Nunnally's back too, I think I made it clearer in this chapter though.**

 **No Lelouch is not working behind the scenes this time, or Kallen would not have been worried about the new Viceroy coming to replace Clovis.**

 **Yes the "** **Julius Kingsley" outfit, because by God somehow someway I'm putting one of two things in my fics about CG,** ** _That outfit, and Lelouch in a dress._** **I hate the OVA but that outfit just kills me.**

 **Euphie will be here at some point don't worry. I'm not too sure about Anya's status, but she will appear in the story don't worry about it. *lots of hugs***

 **A/N(1): OK, people, fair warning right now for future chapters. There is something you should know about my thoughts on Suzaku. Let me just make it abundantly clear, there is a… hate/need relationship between Suzaku and I. You see, I hate this guy, OK? R2 made me want to punch him, Akito the Exiled made me want to kick the shit out of him. So, in other words, fuck that little shit, canon Suzaku can go fuck himself. However, here comes the need part, I need him to be Lelouch's lover, I don't know why, OK? I don't know why I ship them, I just do. So future chapters might have small doses of Suzaku's humiliation. Might, I'm not sure. But, know, that if I do write it, that it comes from a place of love. The love of Lelouch that is.**

 **A/N(2): I know that this is a short chapter, but this is all that I could write for this chapter.**

* * *

 **2017 A.T.B**

The Vi Britannians, along with Sirs Suzaku and Jeremiah, reached the castle that would be their new home for a while, with Clovis leading the way. They stopped in front of one room, which, one of the two guards opened for them.

The room was big, the walls were white. Red rugs adorned the floor, with Clovis' desk. Also four couches surrounding a low glass table. The desk had a chessboard on it. The two knights stood at the door as the royal siblings headed towards the desk to sit.

"Would you care for a game brother?" asked Clovis. The older prince knew, he did not have a snowball's chance in hell he could challenge his younger brother, however, chess always made Lelouch more relaxed, and agreeable, if nothing else, he wouldn't strangle him in a fit of irritation like Cornelia would have done. In some ways, the fact that Lelouch is the one who is here, and alongside Nunnally, was a blessing, it at the very least, meant that he would not get humiliated in front of all his men.

"I don't see why not," the Black Prince accepted with a smile, making Clovis sigh in relief.

"Big brother, can I play with Clovis instead?" asked Nunnally sweetly. Clovis' eyebrow rose, not sure why Nunnally would want to play with him, in fact, Clovis was surprised that she could actually play in the first place.

Lelouch had no such thought apparently, because he gave Nunnally that sweet, special smile of his, that he only gave five people. "Of course, Nunnally. I don't think Clovis would mind either, would you?"

Clovis merely smiled and shrugged, seeing no harm in it. Nunnally and Clovis sat opposite from each other, on his desk, while Lelouch sat beside Nunnally. She took the black pieces while Clovis took the white ones, and the two of them began to play.

* * *

Clovis would like to say that… well, he would like to say a lot of things. That he was distracted, that he hadn't played the game in a while, that he did not fucking know Nunnally could actually play, and that he did not take the game seriously at all. But whatever he would like to say, it did not change the fact that he, Clovis La Britannia, had lost to his fourteen year old half sister.

"H-how?" was the only thing he could think to say, looking at the board. Ok look, Nunnally? she was strong, and at some points she could be scary, but what she is not, and has never been, was cunning. OK? That? That went to Lelouch. And yes, she was Lelouch's full blooded sister, but she was the exact opposite of her brother. Even now, she sits across from him, genuinely having the sweetest, gentlest smile anyone could have, while Lelouch would have been smirking triumphantly at this point.

So Clovis would just like to know one thing: What the fuck just happened?!

"That was amazing, Nunnally," said the blond trying to recover quickly, but his voice was a little shaky. He hoped none of the room's current occupants noticed.

With a sweet smile, eyes closed she said, "thank you, brother Clovis. I did learn from Lelouch after all. You see, the first thing I learned from him was, any piece could be sacrificed to reach your goals, isn't that right."

Her words held a strange tone to Clovis, something hidden beneath her words, it made Lelouch's face harden for a split second, and even Sir Suzaku flinched a bit. However before Clovis could even think to analyze what all what she said meant, she continued, face and voice void of happiness or smiles.

"But this time around, the king will not be sacrificed. Will he, Suzaku?"

"No, Your Highness," was the knight's whispered replay. Almost, Clovis could swear, filled with regret and sadness, as the knight's eyes did not leave the floor. Nunnally's gaze was determent, she seemed to glare at nothing, before closing her eyes, taking a small breath, then returning to the sweet girl that she usually was outside of battle, though the smile had altogether disappeared.

Clovis glanced at Lelouch, hoping to see surprise there, hoping to know that this was not something that happens usually. All he saw was regret, and acceptance.

Hoping to disturb this somber atmosphere, because it was choking him at this point -he had no idea how Sir Jeremiah could handle it- He opted to tell his brother about the ball that he had organized for their arrival. Which, he thanked whatever god was listening at the moment, it actually worked.

Lelouch blinked at him with, face blank and said, "Clovis, you know I don't like to attend balls, you don't have to do this,"

"Oh, come on, brother. The ball is just for fun, to let our nobles get to know you, and let them get an idea on how you would be running the show now. Most of them merely know you by reputation. You conquered the EU, fulfilled the deal you made with father, and got what you wanted. Yet hardly anyone knows about what actually happened. Some would call it luck, or just chuck it to Lady Marianne being father's favorite, that you and Nunnally had risen so high."

Lelouch's hand had clenched into a fist, and rested his chin on it, looking at Clovis sideways, with an annoyed look on his face. Lelouch finally sighed in resignation. "Very well," he said.

Clovis clasped his hands together with excitement, "Excellent. I'll call a few tailors to give all of you something that suits the occasion."

"Clovis, you don't have to do this," called Lelouch as Clovis stood up.

"Oh, nonsense," he waved his hand dismissively. "It will simply be brilliant, just you wait."

"No white clothes for big brother," said Nunnally to Clovis' surprise. The oldest Prince in the room glanced at his half sister in confusion. He know that Lelouch had stopped wearing anything remotely wight seven years ago, but he thought that that was just the boy's new sense of fashion after the attack on the Aries Villa. Nunnally's command -because that was a command- made him confused on why Lelouch not wearing white to be such a crucial thing.

Blinking at Nunnally in confusion, he just had to ask, "Why not?" the glare he got made his hair stand on end. "No white clothes for Lelouch, Clovis," she grouled. Clovis just had to step back from her. "V-very well, I'll inform the maid to tell the tailors," he conceded.

The Princess let a relieved breath, and gave him an apologetic smile. Confused, more than ever at the Vi Britannia line, he hoped, for the nobles' sake, that they would be able to acclimate to his brother's new rule in Area 11. He called for a maid, and ordered her to get the best tailors in Area 11 be brought here tomorrow. She bowed, and went on her way.

"Now, brother, tell me about these terrorist, you don't seem to be able to crush on your own," said the Black Prince, as he went to sit on one of the couches. He signaled for Suzaku to approach him with his finger.

His knight immediately obeyed. Standing right behind his prince, a blank expression on his face. Clovis noticed him clench his hand, as if he was stopping himself from doing something he did out of habit. Lelouch seemed to notice that as well, and his lips adopted a small smirk, as if teasing his knight.

Clovis decided that this was none of his business, as whatever the two of them did in their spare time is something neither he nor any of his siblings wanted to think about.

Clovis cleared his throat "Yes, them. These terrorist are very clever, it's like they know where everything and every soldier would be. It's very uncanny. It's also the fact that they had created a brand for themselves, trying to rile up the Elevens in their favor. They call themselves the black Knights."

Something unexpected happened then, that made Clovis's blood run cold. Lelouch Vi Britannia, The Black Prince, burst laughing uncontrollably. Not stopping. While Sir Suzaku merely looked shocked with eyes wide, and body frozen, mouth slightly open. Lelouch just kept laughing hysterically. Clovis just, had no idea what to say to that, he was pretty sure his younger brother had just went insane.

"The Black Knights, how amusing," he finally said, with mirth in his voice, as if had just heard the greatest joke in history. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but Nunnally beat him to it, saying something Clovis would not have predicted come from her.

"I am afraid."

That shut Lelouch up quickly, as the four men in the room looked at the young Princess. Surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes "Big brother," she called and ran towards Lelouch, throwing herself at him. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her, speaking nonsense in order to calm the sobbing girl down.

"If they knew, if someone remembers…" she said trailing off, looking Lelouch in the eye. The Black Prince tried to calm her again, making shushing noises as he hugged her tighter to his body, and started stroking her hair.

It took a while for her to calm down. Yet even then, she did not look ready to let go of her big brother, as she sat comfortably on his lab with her hands around his neck.

Clovis finished explaining everything that had happened with the Black Knights to his brother, and Lelouch nodded in understanding. There was already a gleam of an idea in his brother's head, he just knew it.

"Brother, I think all of us are in need of supper right now," said the Black Prince, finally cutting the silence.

"Huh, yes, I suppose you're right. I'll order the cook for a feast in your honor then," He looked at a clock on the desk. "I'll leave you alone for a while then, there are somethings that I need to take care of. I'll send someone to fetch you when supper is done," Lelouch nodded.

"Oh, Clovis, could you send someone to show Nunnally her room?"

"Yes, of course," said Clovis with a smile. Nunnally and Sir Jeremiah followed him out. Nunnally gave one last glance at her brother and his knight, then followed her half brother out.

* * *

The only ones left in the room were Suzaku and Lelouch. The Black Prince extended his hand, as his knight went to the front of the couch that the prince was sitting on, he knelt, then held the hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. The knight let go of his prince's hand, and with no hesitation, the hand went to the knight's cheek caressing it gently. As the prince looked adoringly at his knight from beneath his eyelash, the knight could not help but lean into the touch, kissing the inside of the Prince's palm.

"You are worried," observed the Prince.

"I am. Someone knows, someone remembers. And it could be anyone."

"So the question is, are they with us, or are they against us?" the smirk did not leave his lips, sitting there, relaxed, looking at nothing in particular.

"You don't seem to be worried at all," observed the Japanese boy.

"Do you doubt me, dear?" the prince turned his gaze to the knight, his hand raised to the boy's hair as he started caressing it. The knight put his chin on the Prince's knee, as Lelouch continued his actions, making him relax more and more, his eyelids becoming heavier, as he almost forgot to respond. As if in a trance he finally answered.

"Never, my love."

A wicked smirk adorned the Prince's lips. He loved his knight like this, on his knees, for him and only him. Willingly submitting to Lelouch's control, he just wanted to ravish his knight then and there. But he settled on putting his finger on Suzaku's chin, raising it, and letting their eyes meet, he lowered his head, and gave his love a small chaste kiss.

"You let me worry about everything else, all you have to do, is follow my orders," he said slowly, huskily, in a voice so hypnotic, Suzaku wondered why Lelouch would ever need Geass to get what he wants. And his knight whispered back.

"Yes, Husband."


	4. AN

**Hello guys. I know, I know, I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update, and the next chapter will be out soon, so don't worry. However there are a few things that you should be warned about.**

 **1\. The next chapter is mostly from Kallen' POV, and has some hints to KallenXLelouch. I know that I've changed somethings in the back story, but I am not changing what I wrote, because I like my version better.**

 **2\. The next chapter will contain a sex scene, so next time the rating on this fic will be higher.**

 **3\. I've been talking with my new Beta and a friend of mine, and we have discussed that since KallenXLelouch is my second favorite ship, that I wouldn't mind making this a three way relationship. As in this Fic would become SuzakuXLelouchXKallen. However that part is undecided yet, I've raised a poll to see what would you like me to do. Vote on which paring you'd prefer this fic to be.**

 **-Darkangelwitch.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Hello guys, as promised here is the next chapter. and warning it has LelouchXKallen elements. I do hope that you like it.**

 **there is a sex scene in the end, and that's why the rating will be higher.**

 **also from the next until chapter until 3-4 more the chapters will be Flashbacks, most will be fluff.**

 **You have been warned. Please, enjoy.**

 **If you voted and changed your mind about the paring, change it if you could, if you can't leave a review or PM me on your choice.**

* * *

Time travel, Kallen found, has pros and cons. Pros, she knew things that could, and would happen, before they do. If they were bad, she could change them, if they were good, she could play them for her favor. And use experience of past events, that are in truth future, to get what she desires.

The redhead Ace pilot of the Black Knights had done that many times already. She was able to save her brother, along with people she had lost before. And, by using everything and anything that was planned before by Zero that she could do herself, she had raised the Black Knights to places they would not have reached on their own.

Zero. Lelouch. Demon Emperor. Oh how stupid she was, they all were. She knew that then, and she knows that now. Realizing what Lelouch and Suzaku tried to do back then, when it was too late. In the end, the Black Knights in her eyes were nothing but traitors. They betrayed their leader, on the word of their enemy. They should've shot Prince Schneizel at sight, not stood there to chat with him.

And yet, an Empire stood before him, no true allies to trust, with one goal to achieve. And he rose above them all, majestic. Putting on a mask, playing a role. Sacrificing himself in the end, for the world.

Kallen swore, when she truly figured out this situation that she was in, she swore, if she could see her Lelouch again, if she was to meet Zero once again, she would get on her knees, and beg his forgiveness, and then swear her absolute loyalty to him. If she was to do it in front of the Black Knights, so be it, she will gladly do so. And if it wasn't her Zero, she would at the very least truly know where her loyalty lies this time around.

As she went through her days in the Ashford academy, when her memories of her past life had been there, the fact that one person, one important person wasn't there had worried her, no it had frightened and shocked her. Lelouch Lamperouge, or who he truly was, Lelouch Vi Britannia was nowhere to be seen in Japan. And that was the one difference that she had been truly worried about. When she found out that he wasn't there, her mind kept wondering as to the why, and how of it all.

But she had came to no true conclusion, opting to focus on what she had had on her plate then, rather than worry about something that might not end up being a problem to her goal, only a stab to her heart.

"Ms. Stadtfeld, do please pay attention," yelled the teacher to the lost in thought warrior. The redhead blinked at the teacher, in confusion. Which class was she in again, oh yes, history class. Yeah, cons about time travel. Everything that you've went through in the past is just repeated over and over. Some things just blend into each other. And it's just so boring.

Naoto truly wanted a good life for her, one that she could fall back on, and if it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to keep her brother happy, and not worry so much about her, she would've dropped out of school long ago. Her father's thoughts on the matter being ignored by her entirely.

"Ms. Stadtfeld, if you would be so kind as to give a brief summary on the third war of 1852 A.T.B?" and she did, easily. That is the kind of hell she has in her free time. And yes school is her free time. Because she had fought in a war, and what she wanted could not be achieved by going to school, and having this kind of rotten education.

The school day ended, and Kallen headed to the council room. She opened the door and froze. She blinked twice. Across the room, there seemed to be what looked like fifty dresses, with Milly coming out of the changing room, wearing a blue V dress, that showed her chest, only covering her nipples.

Rivalz' face turned completely red, and there might have been blood coming out of his nose. Since his hand covered half his face, she couldn't really tell. Nina didn't look much better.

"What do you guys think?" she seemed to ask the three people that had been there before Kallen had arrived.

"Well, madam president, don't you think that this one is a little too revealing?" asked Shirley, whose face was also red, but certainly did not have the same problem as the two other council members, mostly because she was not attracted to the blond."The gold one, with silver sash looked really good on you, I think," the ginger continued.

"What's going on?" Kallen finally asked. She had seeked these guys in this life on her own. She had loved them in her previous life. Yes, they were loud, annoying, and crazy -mostly Milly- but they were nice, truly good people. They were certainly better than most racist, and idiotic most of them. She still to this day has no idea what to do, or think about Nina. Well, she knew the craziness that she would get into, she just did not know the context of this one.

"Oh, Kallen, finally. I'm trying to see which dress I should wear for the ball tomorrow," Milly answered.

"The ball in honor of the new Viceroy?" Milly nodded. Oh, well ok, that made sense but, wait." Why not ask your servants for an opinion instead of bringing all of these dresses here?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, they're paid by my family, it's a part of their job to be nothing but polite to me, and I need honest, unbiased opinion," the Ashford heiress answered.

Kallen put her hands on her hips, "And you thought you'd get honest opinions from the guy who's probably gonna suffer blood lose, the girl who can't say anything without stammering, and the sweeter than sugar girl who can't say a mean word to anyone?" Kallen's eyebrow had had risen to her forehead as she looked at the smiling blond.

"Don't be silly. It's not their words I wanted to hear. It's their reactions that I wanted to see," the blond heiress winked at the red head.

"Huh?" was the verbal reply from the other three council members.

Kallen blinked, then shook her head with a small smile. "Though you, I would like to get the opinion off. You're blunt enough, dear. So what do you think? After all you are coming to the ball, right Kallen? Your father's in Japan, after all," Kallen nodded.

"Does anyone actually know who the new Viceroy is?" asked Rivalz.

"Only the nobles, and even they are under strict orders not to reveal who they are," answered Milly.

"Do you know, madam president? You seem to be excited about something whenever the topic of the new Viceroy comes up," asked Shirley. Kallen's head turned quickly towards the blond that she might have given herself whiplash.

Milly put her hand on her mouth and giggled happily. "Now that would be telling."

"Oh, but Milly," whined Rivalz.

"Oh, hush. Their debut will be in three days, so have some patience," she said.

The Ball, yes. Her father was in Japan, surprisingly enough, and had decided to take the family to the ball. Well, family. Her and her brother, and step mother. The bitch was not family, no matter what her father wanted the two of them to say, do, or even think. But it was fortunate. Knowing who the new Viceroy is would benefit the Black Knights greatly. Knowing ahead of time who they are, and how to deal with them before they get absolute command over Japan, will help in their victory, she was sure. It was why she accepted to go, and had not stayed with her real mother in the house.

"Alright everyone, we we need to finish planning for the festival, in honor of the new Viceroy. So come on, get off your asses, and get to work." said Milly, getting Kallen's attention.

"What about all of these dresses," Kallen asked. Milly froze, blinked, then with a big smile and closed eyes, she clasped her hands together. Everyone sighed and went to work cleaning the room, and putting the dresses away.

Kallen finally returned back home. She opened the door and walked in. she saw her mother near the door. She bowed to Kallen, with a "Welcome home, young mistress." as usual.

Kallen, also as usual, threw herself at her mother, and gave her a big hug. "It's going to be ok soon, mom , I promise," she whispered in her mother's ear. Her mother silently hugged her back, then let go, and looked around as if the boogie man would be there watching her.

Kallen frowned, then gave a tired sigh. Her mother gave her a small smile when _that_ woman wasn't there. Whenever Kallen or Naoto showed an inkling of affection to their mother, _she_ would get that look on her face with those wrinkles, and starts insulting their mother, and threatening that when she would get a child, they would be the Stedtfeld heir. Something that she had also done in Kallen's past life. Of course, her father would never touch that woman with any affection so them having a child had been near impossible.

Kallen remembered the 'selling your body' comment from her. Her father was hardly in Japan after it became Area 11 in this and the past life. And whenever he comes back, he sleeps with her mother. Which her stepmother had taken as the only reason her father lets her mother stay.

It's one of the reasons Kallen is just so angry at her father. She knows that he still loves her mother, and the only reason he remarried was because Emperor Charles' rule would have striped him from his wealth and influence, and would have dragged their entire family through the mud. Yes, she understood, but the problem is that he leaves. He keeps going back to Pendragon, and refuses to look at the way this family has become: sad and broken, which their mother had reflected perfectly in the past life, with Kallen and Naoto trying to protect her however they could, by trying to keep a distance from her. But her father refused and in this life still refuses to look. He keeps leaving so as to not see. And Kallen can't forgive that.

She, of course, did not know all of this in her past life. She had resented her father for different reasons, and had started to detest her mother as she looked too weak to leave her abusers, when she should have left. This time around, she knows what to do, she can protect her mother, can keep her brother alive, and keep most of this family as one. Her father be damned.

"Oh Kallen, you're back," speaking of her father.

"Yes, father, I'm back." she said

"Good, we're leaving for the ball in a few hours. Akemi, help Kallen get ready please," he ordered her gently. Which is why she tolerates his behavior, and knows everything he does is an act. He still cares.

"Yes, master," her mother said. Kallen glared, and looked away. She headed towards her room, with her mother following her. She let her mother go in first before going in herself and slamming the door.

It took the two of them an hour to choose the right dress for her to wear. Also Kallen was thankful that her mother knew how to apply makeup well, because Kallen honestly knew nothing about it.

It took them three hours to get Kallen ready, and perfectly acceptable to attend a royal ball. She was also pretty thankful that she had short hair, or who knows how long it might have taken for her to get ready.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The party was the fanciest thing Kallen has ever seen in her life. It gave Milly Ashford a run for her money, and it down right beat it. The redhead was practically speechless. Nobility filled the place left and right. She couldn't even see Prince Clovis who, for all intents and purposes, was someone who absolutely loved the spotlight.

"Kallen, yohoo," was the familiar sound of Milly Ashford, who was wearing, thank the powers that be, a golden dress, with a silver collar, and sash that went around her waist.

"Duchess Ashford," her father said, as he spotted her and bowed to her respectfully.

"Earl Stadtfeld, how nice it is to see you. And it's an honor finally meeting your son," she said with a smile, and offered her hand. Naoto blushed as he took it, and kissed it gently.

"I-it's my honor, my lady,"

"Oh please, call me Milly. You are Kallen's beloved brother after all," she gave him a wink. Which made the young heir relax and give the mischievous blond a smile of his own.

"My lady, if I may have a word with you," Earl Stadtfeld said.

Milly nodded at him. "Yes, of course. Don't leave your place you two," she said waving at the sibling as the Earl took Milly to the side to have a word with her.

"You're friend seems pretty nice," said Naoto.

Kallen nodded with a small smile on her face. "She is. She really is a sweet girl. Don't let the title fool you, she's not at all a racist woman, like the lot of these nobles."

"So what do we do now?" Naoto asked his little sister.

The fondness left her eyes, and a serious look replaced it. She became what Kallen dubs her Q1 persona. "We have to meet, and try to get to know, the new Viceroy. That way we can get an idea on how to react to them. Simply seeing their persona on a screen won't help matters any."

"Alright," he nodded, same determination in his eyes. "But how are we going to do this? Meeting the new Viceroy couldn't be that easy," Kallen nodded in reply.

"Oh good, you haven't moved. Kallen, come with me. Sorry, my lord, but he would only accept meeting my friend, not her entire family."

"Who?" asked Kallen as she was dragged against her will by Milly.

"Why, the Viceroy, of course," she said with a wink.

Both siblings blinked, before sharing a smile. Kallen had never been more grateful that Milly Ashford is one of her closest friends.

"So Milly, what can you tell me about the new Viceroy?"

"Oh don't rush it, you'll meet them soon," she said with a wink.

Milly stopped her and told her to wait, she looked around, and froze. Her eyes went wide as she saw a familiar face, leaning against the wall, not talking to anyone, and just all around glaring as if he wanted to strangle every single person in that room, stood Suzaku Kururugi.

She was so surprised to see him, so shocked, so enraged, she wanted to head towards him, and strangle the son of a bitch herself. She did not hear Milly call her name. She looked at her friend, and gave her a sheepish smile. Milly looked at where Kallen had her eyes. And smiled that mischievous smile that seemed to imply that the blond knew something, no one else did.

"His jealousy is so obvious, I swear that boy is the worst at hiding anything. Of course, he's gonna enjoy tonight I'm sure," she chuckled, and Kallen could have sworn it was evil.

"Who's he?" the blond merely winked at her, and continued leading her. Kallen became lost in thought as she was lead by the Duchess. Suzaku was here, it was Suzaku, no doubt. But what does that mean? Who is the new Viceroy? He was Princess Euphemia's knight in the past life, if that were the case once more, then Cornelia is here as well, and things might continue smoothly. But that would raise the question as well, was he back, like her? It is reasonable to assume as such. But she couldn't just walk there and demand answers. But was it Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia?

"There you are," Milly's words and loud voice cut her line of thoughts. "I was looking for you every where Lulu. I wanted to introduce you to one of my friends,"

' _Lulu, no, no. it couldn't be.'_

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that in public," said the very familiar, very sweet voice.

"Oh hush. Lulu, this is lady Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen this is our new Viceroy. Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia. Eleventh prince, and second in line to the Holy Britannian Imperial throne."

Kallen couldn't breath. She stood frozen there, unable to move or think. Lelouch stood there, dark clothes that accentuated his pale lovely skin, an eyepatch covering his left eye, adorned with amethysts, complementing his visible eye. He looked so lovely. Now truly looking at him, knowing fully who he truly is, and what he had done, what he had sacrificed, he looked more beautiful than she could remotely remember.

He smiled at her, and she felt like she could burst. "It's an honor, Lady Stadtfeld," and that was when she came to her senses. Who was this Lelouch before her? Her leader, her Zero? Or an obnoxious, heartless prince? Or was he neither, and he could be her new ally?

She couldn't tell, she couldn't judge. There doesn't seem to be any recognition in his eye. But that's not anything new. Lelouch had always been a magnificent actor, better than her even. Playing the lazy, uncaring Britannian student. And the Demon Emperor, with great ease.

And why was he wearing an eyepatch? Did he lose his eye in this life? Or does it hide his Geass behind it? Does he even have Geass in this world? Did he meet C.C? She didn't know. She didn't even know how, or when he had met C.C in their past life in the first place. What should she do?

He could be her worst enemy. Or her greatest ally. Either way, she had to play her cards right. She had to get to know him, and truly figure out who he is.

She curtsied to him, with all the grace that she had, put on the sweetest smile she could manage.

"Your Highness, it's an honor to meet you."

He extended his hand to her. She put her hand in his. Raising it to his lips, he kissed it gently. Kallen's heart started beating ten times faster than normal.

" _Get it together girl, this might not be your Lelouch, control yourself."_

"The honor is all mine, my lady." not letting go of her hand, he looked into her eyes. "May I have this dance?"

"Ah.." she did not know how to respond, she was speechless. His voice was low, almost husky, his visible eye was half laid. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, and his thumb was caressing the back of her hand.

She had fallen in love with Zero, the man that he was, what he represented, and the goal that he wanted to reach. But this, this was attraction. She was now seeing him, not as an idea, or a symbol. But as a man, a beautiful man, human, attractive, dare she say seductive. Ok, she needs to stop this, she needs to control those hormones of hers. But she also needed to get to know this Lelouch. So the only thing she could do, is say yes, and hope for the best.

"Asking someone for a dance? My, my, your Highness, that's new. What would your knight say?" Milly again cut off her line of thought.

"You're knight?" she asked, wanting to know who they were referring to, and why dancing with her would disturb that knight.

"The Japanese man you were looking at earlier," Milly explained.

"Suzaku Kururugi has been my friend since we were children of ten, and my knight since we were fourteen. And he may say whatever he please, it will not effect my actions," he looked pointedly at Milly, after he finished explaining to Kallen."Do you accept, my lady?" he asked once more.

Breathing through her nose, as to not show how nervous she truly was, she smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back at her, and Kallen's heart might have stopped then and there.

He lead her to the dance floor, putting one hand in hers, and the other on her waist, they started waltzing, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Something wrong, my lady? Your face is quite red," he said with a smile. She could hear the laughter in his voice.

She raised her eyebrow at him."As if you don't know, your highness," she replied.

"Hmm? I don't think that I do," he said, his own eyebrow raised in challenge.

Raising both her eyebrows in playful disbelief, she huffed. "Your looks, your charms, the way you speak. You don't do that to every poor, naive girl you meet? You charm away, naturally, and act oblivious to what you're truly doing, when in fact it's a part of your plan. Everything is always a part of your plan."

Lelouch smirked, and gave a deep chuckle, with no warning, he pulled her towards him, connecting their bodies. His lips went to her ear as he whispered, low and dark. "Poor and naive? Now I'd hardly describe a true queen like that, don't you think?"

"Am I you're queen, Highness?"

"You tell me," he raised his eyebrow once more in challenge. Then bowed to her, and kissed her hand once more. "Come, I'd like to introduce you to my beloved sister. I'm sure the two of you would get along splendidly," Kallen nodded, still unsure. But opted to behave herself, and make sure, rather than do anything as stupid as ravishing the new Viceroy in front of all these people. Naoto is so not gonna like this.

It was weird, seeing Nunnally like this, weird and amazing. Seeing the blind, crippled, helpless girl, now able to walk and see. She looked strong too. And even though she'd been raised by the royal family, she's acting as sweet as she used to always be.

When Lelouch had first reached his little sister, he had kissed her forehead, while she wrapped her arms around his waist, in a greeting she supposed. The affection, she thought, and the love that her Lelouch had had for his younger sister had never faded in this one.

She supposed that she should stop calling him 'her Lelouch' as he was never hers in the first place. But she could never stop referring to him in her head as anything but.

Lelouch had been called by Clovis, and Milly had disappeared to God knows where, so she was alone with Nunnally.

"Tell me, Lady Stadtfeld, what do you think of my brother?" she asked with a smile on her face, as if she expected an honest reply about one of the most powerful men in the world.

Kallen did not fear Nunnally, she had always been an innocent sweet and kind girl, naive and forgiving. But if word of her insulting one of the royal family came out, things would get quite messy, so she opted to describe what he had just acted like on the surface.

"He was quite charming, your big brother, flirting with me like I was a woman who would easily fall at his feet for a mere complement."

"Hmm, interesting," said the young princess.

"How so?" Asked the Ace pilot.

"He never flirts with anyone, always keeps a distance from everyone who isn't family, and sometimes from the family,"

Her cheeks colored red, realizing what she was just told by Lelouch's most beloved.

"Am I special then?" She whispered, trying to get control back over her emotions.

"Maybe," she said with a knowing smile. Kallen looked away, trying to think rationally, and to regain her focus, she had a duty, she had to know, to be sure, if Lelouch was friend or foe.

"Kallen," called the princess and the air of the happy innocence that had surrounded her was gone.

Kallen blinked at the little girl in front of her, seeing those blue jewel like eyes harden as Nunnally looked at her.

"My brother has his Knights, his Rook and his Bishops, but not his Queen. I don't think he wants to replace his old Queen."

Kallen's breath was taken from her in surprise. The Rook, The Knight, The Bishop, and The Queen. Chess, and the way Lelouch, Zero had given them code names. She was Zero's Q1, Lelouch's old Queen. And he did not want to replace her. She could not describe the happiness that she was dealing with at the moment, just utter delight and honor. That turned into fear as soon as she remembered who she was talking to.

What should she do? Deny Nunnally, act like she had no idea what the princess was talking about? For seven years there had been no one but her, should she risk it?

"Q1!" By instinct, she stood at attention. Her eyes widened in horror at her actions.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Q1?"

She looked at Nunnally's eyes. She knew where her loyalties lie.

"My loyalty lies with my King, with my Demon. If he would have me, I shall follow him to hell."

The princes gave her a grateful smile, she could even see tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Lady Kozuki."

Before she could reply, Prince Clovis stood on the stage, and commanded everyone's attention.

"My dear Lords and Ladies, I give you, your new Viceroy. Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh prince, and second in line to the throne, the Black Prince of Britannia."

Applause filled the ballroom as the old Viceroy stepped down, making way for the new one to take his place.

"My dear nobles, I welcome you," Kallen stood at attention, this sounded like one of Zero's speeches, he was always able to have a presence, to change minds by mere words, to rally a nation simply by what he seemed to represent, this was her leader. And as his soldier, she would do her duty, and stand by him.

"I would regret to inform you that I believe your hopes have been crushed. Some of you wanted my dear brother Clovis to have stayed the Viceroy, others wanted someone just like him to have replaced him. But I assure you, I am nothing like my brother before me," a hand waved away the cape like clothes that he was wearing.

"I do not intend to let the Black Knights stay in power to terrorise both Britannians and Japanese. Do not misunderstand, it is not my brother's incompetence that has prevented him from crushing these territories."

"Let's be honest here, yes it was," Nunnally whispered in her ear.

"It was their determination and belief, the belief that they were doing the right thing, that they were fighting for their Japan. But the old Japan is dead. Emperor Charles had made sure of that and yet these terrorist continue to seek the past. I can not let that continue. The past is dead and gone. What is left, is to look forwards to the future. And that is what I bring with me. Change, change for the better, for both. All hail Britannia,"

"All hail Britannia!" was repeated for several more times.

She looked at Lelouch, as his eyes sought hers, and someone else's who she could only assume to be Kururugi, as he mouthed, "And Long live Japan,"

"What do you think?" she asked Naoto as they reached home.

"He's a kid, he's at least your age. I don't know why the Emperor would send someone as inexperienced as he is."

"He's the Prince that had won over the EU at fourteen, Naoto," his sister replied.

"Rumors, I'm sure, to hide something. But he certainly sounds different from the old Viceroy, and I can't make heads or tails from his speech. But it's not my thoughts that should be listened to, it's usually yours. So tell me, what do you think?"

"If Lelouch Vi Britannia had been our enemy, then I would have declared us dead the moment I saw him."

"What do you mean, if he had been? And why…"

"Because I know, Naoto." She gave her brother a sad smile, then kissed his cheek. "Good night big brother, change is upon us. And that's not always a bad thing."

She closed the door to her bedroom, leaving Naoto confused in the wake of her declaration.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The ball ended, and Lelouch was exhausted. The people he had to meet, talk to. Having to keep smiling at, even when said people had been throwing themselves on him, were infuriating. He really just wanted to kill half of the guests there, he didn't exactly know what had kept him from doing something that he would have probably regretted later. His beloved sister being there, probably. Milly, and her role in bringing Kallen to him? Possibly. His enjoyment of seeing his beloved knight and husband being filled with jealousy as the night went on? Most likely.

Lelouch chuckled to himself. He could almost feel his Knight's ire as they walked back to their chamber. Don't get him wrong he loves his Knight, and he likes it when they make love. But he loves to make Suzaku lose control, to make his lust consume him, to lose all thought and desire except to claim and fuck Lelouch. He just loves it when Suzaku would hold him down and fuck him into the mattress. To make both of them forget everything but each other.

And that's why the only things he feels are exhilaration, satisfaction and lust as his husband slams him into the door of their chamber as soon as they are both inside. Suzaku kissed him, anger and hunger clear in his actions. Forcefull and thorough, he bit Lelouch's lower lip. The Prince gasped and Suzaku took advantage of his open lips to slip his tongue inside Lelouch's hot, sweet tasting mouth.

The Prince moaned, then broke the kiss, and chuckled in delight, deep and dark. His smirk was demonic, and his visible eye filled with lust.

"My, my, beloved," he said, both of them were panting. "Jealousy is a good look on you," he cooed at his husband, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not jealous," he said in a vain attempt at denial. His knee separated Lelouch's legs as he settled between them. He started rubbing his knee on his husband crotch, making Lelouch throw his head back hitting the wall as he moaned.

Lelouch chuckled once more. "Clearly," he seemed as if he wanted to say more, but Suzaku cut him off by kissing him again, then grabbing his thighs and settling them above his hips. The Black Prince wrapped his legs around the knights waist, who started humping him.

Lelouch bit his lips in order to not let any sound out of his lips. Suzaku gave him a pick. "Now, now, Highness. No need for that. Let all these lewd delicious sounds out of those lips. You know how I love to hear them. I promise you, tonight I'm gonna make you scream. I'm gonna keep fucking you all night long, until you pass out, blissed out of your mind, and filled with my cum, " the Prince moaned as he imagined Suzaku keeping that promise.

"Yes, that's it, love. Fuck me. Mark me. Claim me. You know I'm yours, so why don't you remind me?" another chuckle from the Prince, and a wicked smirk. Suzaku lost all control, and threw his Prince on the bed, attacking his lips.

Lelouch couldn't help but arch his back, moaning, as his knight ravaged him, his hand wrapped around Suzaku's neck, holding on for dear life.

Suzaku quicly striped him of his clothes, Lelouch marveled for seconds at the fact that Suzaku managed not to rip them off. Well maybe he should try just a little harder to make Suzaku completely gone.

Before the Prince can do anything, his Knight trailed down kisses on his neck, stopping on one spot only to kiss and nipp on it, leaving a hickey there. Lelouch moaned in Suzaku's ear, and Suzaku moved to another spot to give it the same treatment.

"Oh, baby," moaned the Prince again. Suzaku trailed kissed down Lelouch's chest, coming to his hard nipple. He wrapped his lips around the right one. The Prince let out a gasp, and Suzaku started swirling his tongue around the pink bud, while his fingers pinched the other one. The Prince almost screamed, his nipples have always been so sensitive, he couldn't help grind his groin to his husband's body above him.

"You sound so good, Lelouch. The sounds you make drive me crazy," Suzaku whispered in Lelouch's ear, and he couldn't help but shudder.

"Suzaku," he breathed out.

"Yes, your Highness, what is it you wish?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Put your cock inside of me, and fuck me hard," the Prince screamed.

"Forgive me, your Highness, I can not obey that command yet," Lelouch whimpered in response. The knight slid down Lelouch's body, settling between his legs, and started kissing and nipping the inside of his thigh. Lelouch's hand flew to the top of Suzaku's head tangling in his hair.

Teasing the Prince more and more, not touching his cock, at all.

"Suzaku I swear," he threatened breathlessly. "You will be punished," Suzaku shuddered in delight at that, his prince could be impatient at times, and his punishments are a torturous delight.

Suzaku rose to his knees, taking a good look at his husband, his face was flushed, red with arousal, his hair tousled on the white pillow beneath his head, his lips opened as he panted and his beautiful mismatched eyes, half laid with and glazed over with lust.

Suzaku attacked his lips again, he might have bruised his Prince's lips. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's face. Looking into his eyes. Those enchanting, beautiful eyes. Suzaku would obey any command from his Prince, all Lelouch had to do is give him that look, and speak in that sexy commanding tone.

"Take your clothes off, and fuck me like a whore, husband," Suzaku almost ripped his clothes off, trying to do as he was commanded as soon as possible. He stood in front of his Prince, in his full glory, cock errect and weeping precome.

Lelouch's mouth watered at the sight. He wanted to taste the tanned skin once more, and put that beautiful cock in his mouth. But not tonight, there is always tomorrow, after all, Suzaku was his, and his alone. And tonight, right here, right now, all the Prince wanted was to be fucked and claimed by his knight, which is exactly what Suzaku needed as well.

Lelouch opened his legs invitingly to Suzaku, giving him his best come hither look. "Just put it in, love. I'm still lose from you preparing me earlier. Go on, slide inside, let me envelop you in me," he extended his hand, looking at his knight seductively with his eyes half laid.

Lelouch wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist, and the knight moaned at the seductive lovely picture that his Prince made. He could not resist any more, all thoughts were gone from his mind, he just had to have his prince right then and there. He had to fuck him, and claim him again.

He aligned his cock with Lelouch's wet entrance. "Ready, my love?" he asked to make sure.

"Suzaku, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear I won't wear that white little thing you go crazy for me in. Now, I command you, fuck your Prince. Make me scream."

"Yes, your Highness," he said, and thrust his dick into Lelouch's warm ass, going deep.

Lelouch sighed in ecstasy, his back arched, and his knees dug into Suzaku's sides. "Yes, that's it love. Move. that's it, come on, I need you, move."

He did as his prince commanded, thrusting inside that warm, amazingly tight heat that was solely Lelouch. He was nothing short of heaven even after three years.

He kept thrusting, until he hit that bundle of nerves, making the Prince scream in ecstasy. Suzaku hit that spot again and again, making his Prince scream higher and higher. There was a reason their room in the Aries Villa, and in their champers here, the walls were sound proof. Lelouch was loud, and his screams of pleasure motivated Suzaku more. And he thrust faster and harder, even when the Prince hadn't ordered it.

Saliva trailed down the Prince's chin, his eyes closed. "You look absolutely amazing like this, mindless in ecstasy, no control, no ability to think, just absolute pleasure, pleasure that only I give you. You're mine, my love. No one in that accursed ball had the right to touch you. You're mine."

Another loud moan from Lelouch. Suzaku put his hand on the Prince's cock, and started jerking him off.

"Come for me, Lelouch. Let me see you undone. Let only me see you."

The Prince did become undone. Coming, his ass becoming tighter, and Suzaku couldn't take it any more, coming inside his Prince.

Lelouch sighed, satisfied and sated. Looking at Suzaku, who was hovering above him, he saw a wicked smirk on his lips which sent shivers down his spine.

"We're not done for tonight, beloved. I did promise you that I will fill you with cum didn't I? That I will fuck you all night long."

Lelouch let out a chuckle of delight. And the rest of the night was spent screaming in absolute pleasure and delight.

Making Suzaku jealous was always fun.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Lelouch woke up delighted and in complete peace. Last night had been wonderful, and nothing would would spoil his mood. Well, that's what he thought, before looking to the other side of the bed, and seeing beside his knight was another person sleeping in the bed. A person with apple green hair, and a familiar face.

"C.C," the Prince's yell woke both of them up in a startle.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Honestly Lelouch, you never were this lazy, " the green haired witch replied in her usual monotone voice. "Though to be fair, I guess your knight fucking you all night long would take a lot out of you."

Lelouch growled at her. "Suzaku, kick her out of the bed," he said in a sarcastically calm voice.

Which the knight obeyed. Making the witch yelp as she fell. Lelouch threw his head back on the pillow, with a smile on his face, and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Japan

**2010 A.T.B**

Marianne sat across her children. She had called the guards to remove the bodies of the two men that had worked for VV. Nunnally sat beside her brother, who wore an eyepatch to cover his Geass. Her hand clasped in his. She seemed like she never wanted to let go of him at all. Her daughter had fear in her eyes. Which Marianne could understand, her little girl had just saw a dead body of what seemed like a little boy, along with two dead guards. But her fear seemed to be directed at something else.

Little Anya Alstreim was clutching her other hand, tears were still falling on her delicate face. But she seemed to have calmed down. Young lady Anya was what had indicated to Marianne that the fear the two girls were holding was completely different from the other. It was in their eyes. While Anya merely looked afraid, Nunnally looked sad, angry, determined. There was a steely look in her gaze, something that Marianne had seen far too often in the mirror. But there was no reason for Nunnally to be feeling any of those things, or to have whatever resolution she had come to. At least, no reason Marianne knows about. Come to think of it even Nunnally seems a little different. The way she acted when she saw Lelouch once more.

The Empress had too many questions on her mind as well. How could Lelouch know about what VV was planning? How did he know who VV was? Does he know him? How did he change so much in a few hours? Also, Lelouch's geass, how on earth did he obtain that? And why is it permanent? And what on earth does it do?

Marianne was going crazy with questions, she wanted to know, now, damn it. What has happened to her children?

"You must have many questions," her ten year old boy questioned.

"That's an understatement," she said. Marianne was surprised at the shakiness in her voice. "Lelouch, I…. You saved me from being killed by V.V. someone you don't know. Someone no one knew was coming but me. So how did you know to come with guards to protect me? And why did you order them to take the corpse away? I just, I don't understand please."

"This will sound crazy, mother. But you have to understand, I'm not going to deceive you," Marianne nodded, getting mentally ready for whichever explanation Lelouch would give her.

"You see I, well, Nunnally and I are not the same little children that you knew. The two of us are from the future."

Marianne was stunned. Of all the impossible explanations, and the crazy ideas that had gone threw her head to explain this, time travel was absolutely _not_ one of these things.

"The future?" she said, still stunned, raising one eyebrow atop an alarmingly blank face. Lelouch and Nunnally nodded in union, and the two of them began to explain everything that the two of them had went through.

Marianne's face filled with horror. Her eyes kept widening as the story progressed. Her death, her children's exile because Charles had thought that that what would have been best for them, their life at the Kururugi shrine, the war, Lelouch's hatred and vow, Lelouch's love and pain. Lelouch's war. The punishment that she and Charles had taken, and in the end Lelouch's sacrifice.

Marianne wanted to cry. All that her children had gone through, what her little boy had gone through. Hearing it from them directly would have been a far cry from Charles' explanations and excuses. She had been a horrible mother in their past life. And she could not pretend that any of what they said wasn't true. The amount of details that the two of them had provided were identical. There was no way any of this wasn't true, from their point of view.

But that did leave one problem.

"I have to inform your father of this."

"No!" Lelouch yelled in anger. "You tell him any of this you take away our freedom and happiness once more, is that what you want?"

Tears run down Marianne's cheeks. "No, no, never say that. As long as I'm alive you will never be in pain again," she yelled back, her voice filled with hurt fear and regret, even a little hysteria. "But I can't lie to your father," she said defeated, her voice was small, filled with uncertainty, as her gaze moved to the floor.

"I have an idea," said Lelouch. And Marianne's head snapped towards her son. "Make it my fault that you can't tell him."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My geass allows me to control people," Marianne blinked in surprise horror. "I can command you to not reveal this, to make up a story. And that way, you'd be forced to, it won't be by your own free will that you had lied to I won't do it, unless you say yes."

"If that's true, then why don't you just order me to be only loyal to you. Why not make me your puppet?"

"Do you truly need an answer to that, mother?"

She smiled, a weight she did not know she carried was left off of her chest. "Alright then, I'll accept. But that still leaves one question,"

"And that is?" he asked.

"What about Lady Anya?" at her name, Anya almost jumped out of her skin, she looked afraid, and clung to Nunnally even more.

"I could always erase her memories," said Lelouch.

"No!" Nunnally yelled. Which startled both Lelouch and Marianne. Anya hid behind Nunnally, almost like the other girl could provide all the protection in the world.

"Nunnally," Lelouch whispered in confusion and wonder.

"You won't touch her memories," she yelled again. "In our past life, Anya had been mother's host. She had lost too much of her memories. The emperor had played too much with them, she stopped even caring. Lelouch, you had your memories manipulated twice. You lost who you are twice. Please, big brother. Don't do that to her. Don't take away something that would shape who she is," tears were falling down Nunnally's face, as the little pink haired girl hid behind her shaking and shivering.

Lelouch didn't need much to make up his mind on what to do next. He kissed his sister on the forehead, then stood, and shifted until he was in front of Anya.

"Lady Alstreim, please look at me," he said gently trying to coax her into turning towards him. She did, letting go of Nunnally reluctantly, she faced Lelouch completely. The next thing the Prince did, surprised everyone in the room. He wrapped his arms around the young lady, giving her a gentle hug. They were all stunned by the display. Finally, the young Lady blinked twice before returning the Prince's hug. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, a small smile came to her lips.

"You give really warm hugs, your highness," she finally said, hugging him tighter, now feeling safe.

Marianne, again, was confused. She had informed her husband in very vague way of what happened, and was summoned the Pendragon, to explain what had happened fully. Now the next morning, she got out of her room to see three maids in Lelouch's room removing some of his clothes. No, to be more specific they were removing all of his white clothes, to be burned outside? And apparently, it was Nunnally's orders?

Marianne stared at the fire pit that was burning all of Lelouch's white clothes, jaw on the floor and eyes wide as saucers. Her children stood there looking at the fire, by their side stood Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, one of her most loyal knights.

"Lelouch, dear, aren't you gonna say something to your sister? Why don't you stop this madness exactly?" she asked trying to understand what her daughter was trying to achieve by burning everything white Lelouch owned, which was 60% of his entire wardrobe. On the plus side, she might go shopping for new clothes thanks to this. No, back on track, why was Nunnally doing this? And why wasn't Lelouch stopping her?

The young boy, teenager? No, she'll keep calling him little boy, if only for her own sake.

"She needs to do this," he said as if that explained everything. Marianne raised an eyebrow at him indicating that that explained _absolutely nothing_.

"White, me in white, reminds her too much of my death. She needs to do this," Marianne blinked, and nodded in understanding.

" _Note to self, hide every picture you have with Lelouch wearing white,"_

Lelouch was right. As always, Lelouch was right. Charles had not found out the truth, merely what Lelouch had ordered Marianne to tell him. His older brother VV had attacked Marianne, luckily two guards had been there in spite of Cornelia's orders, and had protected Marianne. After that, she had ordered the guards to capture VV, and seal him away, until she could consult the Emperor on what to do with him.

Charles had questioned VV. of course he denied everything. But Charles knew both Marianne and VV, and he could tell that VV was the one lying to him. Angered with his brother's betrayal, he let Marianne decide his fate.

However Charles' plans for her children had not changed, and both Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan once more. Marianne was enraged, and she had tried to make Charles swear to her that he would get the two of them out of Japan before it starts.

Charles had argued that Japan would be more prepared if they take Lelouch and Nunnally for no apparent reason. Marianne's blood boiled with rage, but she knew she couldn't persuade him against his plans, heartless as they are. So they made a pargin, she herself would go looking for her children after the war began, if they were still alive, she would take them back home.

Charles had no objections to that and accepted. And Now, here Lelouch and Nunnally were, in front of the Kururugi shrine once more.

Lelouch was right. As always, Lelouch was right.

The first thing Lelouch noticed about Suzaku is the recognition, surprise and regret that appeared on his face as soon as he saw them. He could never hide anything well, at least not from Lelouch. Nunnally was one step ahead of him. She seemed to be glaring at everyone, especially Suzaku. Lelouch took her hand. Her head snapped towards him, seeing his gentle smile she calmed down, but squeezed his hand tighter. Reassuring herself that her brother is there with her, and reassuring Lelouch that she is not leaving his side ever again.

It had been two days, since the two siblings had come to Japan. And Nunnally wanted to punch every person she had came across here. Boys had assaulted and harmed her brother, servants paid no mind to them, and when they did, they did nothing but scold them on the smallest of things. Nunnally recalled from Lelouch's memories that things like that tended to happen to her brother, but the memories were hazy, and a long time ago, they seemed unimportant at the time. Now though? The only thing she wanted to do was wrap Lelouch in a protective bubble like he used to do to her and keep him away from all the pain and hurt that he is reliving once more.

The two of them had decided to go visit the sunflower field, near the river. It was beautiful, more than Lelouch remembered. Nunnally had finally smiled after two days, it was the first time that she saw the beautiful field, first time she walked through it. Lelouch put his legs in the running water of the river. He sat there enjoying the peace and quiet that they finally had managed to have.

The grass shifted. Both children were startled, they're head whipped to the side to see who it was. Suzaku came out, he stood at a distance, his face looking full of guilt and sadness.

"Hello, Suzaku," called Lelouch, as he turned his way.

"You're different," he whispered. Nunnally blinked, frowning.

"What do you mean by that," she asked, taking a breath to calm down, this most likely was not the same Suzaku that she knew. She shouldn't hate him for things that he had not done.

Suzaku looked at her, opened his mouth and closed it as if he wasn't sure what to say, finally he did.

"Y-you can see," her eyes widened, and anger filled her eyes.

"You're him, you're the same Suzaku," said Nunnally.

The Japanese boy seemed a bit confused, then nodded, finally understanding. They both had came back, just like him.

"Good, there is something I wanted to do since we got back here," she said, and walked towards him.

"Nunnally, don't," Lelouch called, but it was too late. And before Suzaku realized what was happening, a fist flew into his face. The young boy fell on the ground clutching his cheek where the seven year old had just punched him.

The younger girl towered over him, breathing hard, and glaring at Suzaku. "If you ever, think to harm my brother again, take him from me again, I swear Suzaku, I will kill you myself."

The green eyed boy looked with horror at Nunnally, she was terrifying, he had never thought in both his lives that he would remotely be afraid of sweet little Nunnally. But he did not blame her, he deserved this. So he did the only thing that he could.

He went on both knees, and put his head on the ground, asking forgiveness from the Vi Britannias.

Lelouch reached them, and extended a hand to the kneeling boy. "Come on, there's no need for that now," Suzaku looked up to the young boy. "This is a new life, we can start anew," he said with a gentle smile.

With wide eyes, and tears in his eyes, he looked once more at Lelouch's face. A small smile reached his lips finally, looking at Lelouch adoringly. Lelouch's hand went to the cheek Nunnally had hit, caressing it gently. The ten year old looking boy closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

"See, Nunnally? We'll be just fine," he said with a small smirk, eyes half laid, he looked quite wicked.

The rest of their stay improved after Suzaku had showed that he had became quite taken with the siblings. The servants stopped ignoring them, and started actually listening and caring for them. If any bully would even give Lelouch or Nunnally a dirty look Suzaku would immediately protect them.

Suzaku had suggested that the two of them learn some martial arts from Tohdoh, of course Suzaku had to ask his teacher first. Nunnally readily accepted the offer, Lelouch was a little reluctant however, Nunnally pouted at her brother's answer. The young Princess however put her foot down, demanding her brother be able to protect himself.

Tohdoh was quite reluctant, but Suzaku had managed to convince him in the end. Of course that's not to say that Lelouch did not have trouble keeping up with his nearly superhuman best friend, and what appears to be a mini version of his mother.

Lelouch collapsed on the ground, dust and sand flying away from the impact. The young Prince panted trying to catch his breath. Lelouch swore Tohdoh was back as well and this was revenge, yes, Tohdoh was trying to kill him in a very inconspicuous way.

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" asked Suzaku as he knelt beside the Prince.

"Do I look remotely alright to you?"His voice was muffled by the ground. Nunnally jogged towards them.

"Tohdoh is trying to murder me,"

"Come on, Lelouch. I'm sure he's not," replied Suzaku. The young Prince groaned, and pushed himself up. Nunnally knelt on the floor as well, then put her hands around her brother's neck and threw herself at him. Lelouch let out a sigh, and gave both of them a smile.

Now finally two months have passed and Lelouch was preparing for the war that was coming. He had warned everyone in the shrine that he did not believe anyone safe, knowing his father he would attack at anytime whether they were in Japan or not.

Prime minister Kururugi had charged his warnings to the ramblings of an angry child. Especially since the little boy had no way of communicating with Britannia. The staff, on the other hand, those who had come to know him and Nunnally well knew to trust in his word, and had started to take precautions, even asking when he believed his father would attack.

Lelouch could not give them a specific date or time of course, but he suspected that it would be around the next week to come if not this one.

Japan was a small country compared to Britannia, they could not win. Lelouch asked Suzaku to come with them when rescue comes.

"But, no one came for you last time, what makes you think someone will this time?" Suzaku asked not understanding what was on his Prince's mind.

Lelouch had informed Marianne of what would happen, and gave her specific instructions on where and when to come to get them, so there won't be any suspicion on his father's part, that way they would be safe.

And as predicted by the Black Prince, war did come, fear, destruction, and chaos had been in its wake. It took a week for the three time travelers to reach the rendezvous point, to meet Marianne. They again walked through fields of corpses, people dying or even dead clinging to each other. It made the three of them sick. But this was something none of them could have changed in this timeline.

Lady Marianne Vi Britannia joined this war for one reason and one reason only, to get her children back. This would have been so much easier if Charles had been reasonable, and not sent her children into Japan knowing that he will attack it while they were in it.

Marianne knew that she would have broke down for a few months, but would have stood back up knowing the Ragnarok connection would have brought them both back to her. But this time around she made the compromise to go get them herself. Everything had happened like Lelouch had predicted, which had frightened her at the start. But without that intelligence Lelouch would not have survived all this time. She was proud of her son, and vowed to change their lives, and to stay a part of it.

So she had followed Lelouch's plan to the letter, with the added element of Cornelia being there with her. That young woman was truly afraid for her siblings, and Marianne was grateful that there was someone else who was willing to protect her children.

"Lady Marianne, you're looking for children, there is no way that the two of them have survived," one of the knights that had accompanied her tried to be brave enough to try and crush the mother's hopes. All he got for a reward was Marianne glaring daggers at him.

"I know my children. I know my son, they survived, and they are hiding. If anyone dares to question me i will not hesitate in silencing them. Am I clear men?"

"Yes, your majesty," they all called back in union. And continued to search for the children.

It took Marianne three more days to reach their rendezvous point. As was planned, the young empress, accompanied by their older half sister Cornelia, and a few knights arrived. Their mother came out of her knightmare, and ran to hug her children. Tears filling her eyes. Happy she was reunited with her children after all this time. She truly was afraid that Lelouch's plan had failed and that she had lost both of them.

"Sister?" Nunnally asked when she noticed Cornelia. Their sister had came out of her knightmare as well to see her siblings.

Nunnally let go of her mother, and ran towards her sister giving her a hug. Cornelia tried to stop the tears in her eyes, and returned Nunnally's hug. Lelouch headed towards them, joining the hug. Cornelia, happily let him.

"Oh, mother, sister, we're bringing our friend with us," said Lelouch matter of factly.

"You're friend?" Asked Marianne. Suzaku came out of his hiding place. Marianne blinked at the boy who seemed to be her son's age, but was he? She smiled at the little boy, and gave him her hand. Suzaku reluctantly took it, and followed Marianne.

"Now, hold on just a minute, he's an enemy child, Lelouch you can't think.."

"Cornelia, the only thing that had made this place bearable to live in was Suzaku, he's coming with us, sister, like it or not."

"But.."

"He is Prime minister Kururugi's son. I think it would benefit us if we took him with us back home," said Marianne. She didn't exactly know the extent of Lelouch's plan, or why he would want the boy, but she thought it would be better to give him what he wants if it meant everything would line up the way Lelouch wanted, and so far that had been the case.

Cornelia reluctantly agreed, as the three of them were taken safely away from the war zone. Marianne gave a sigh of relief as the children were now away from the war, and back home. Lelouch took Nunnally and Suzaku's hands.

"It's a new life. Now it's time to begin anew." both Nunnally and Suzaku squeezed his hands back, silently agreeing to follow whichever orders were placed upon them by Lelouch.


End file.
